the failure of unplanned double dates
by Cake-a-kat
Summary: Gilbert and Roderick are going on a date to a really fancy restaurant. They are surprised when Francis is their waiter and Antonio and Lovnio come in. Though Roderick thinks there is something going on between Gilbert and Francis... Human names used. Pairings: PrussiaxAustria, SpainxRomano, mentions of FrancexBritan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok, this is my first fan fiction so if it sucks, I'm sorry. First I want to give a shout out to Rhen nightshade for inspiring me to write. And I want to give a shout out to shadderdoll and say I love your stories and they are amazing! I also want to give a shout out to my friend (who hasn't come up with a screen name yet) that you are awesome and thanks for being there for me and choosing a prompt!

THE FAILURE OF UNARRGANGED DOUBLE DATES

Roderick sighed. Gilbert had finally asked him if he wanted to go out on a date with out his brother Ludwig and Feliciano. Even though Gilbert was an ass he could get through a whole night of listening to him talk. "Hey Roddy, we are here." Said Gilbert. He got out of the car then came around opening the door for Roderick.

Roderick stepped out and looked at the restaurant. "How the hell did you mange to get reservations on your monthly check from Ludwig Fish?" Gilbert smiled that big evil grin of his, his red eyes flashing a bit of guilt.

"Because I'm awesome and Ludwig has a large wallet." Again with that insane grin. It was driving Roderick wild. "Wipe that smirk off your face Gilbert Beldschmit before I wipe it off for you." Gilbert only grinned wider and lead Roderick into the restaurant.

The moment they walked in Roderick new Gilbert had brought him here only to impress him. Every thing was very clean and white. The tablecloths didn't have one stain and the waiters all wore tuxes.

"Gil, I think you have out done your self on this one." Said Roderick, knowing it would impress his boy friend.

A man led them to a table and they sat down and ordered some water. "So what do you think so far? Is it awesome enough for you" Gilbert's scarlet eyes stared into Roderick's violet ones, full of self-esteem.

"Bonjor , my name is Francis. I will be you waiter this evening." A blond man stood in front of their table, holding two menus. He looked closer at Gilbert then did a double take. "Fish! I had no idea you were coming! When I saw on the list 'Beldschmit' I thought it was Ludwig bringing Feliciano!" Gilbert grinned look up at the man. Roderick was confused. Gilbert never talked about a 'Francis". And why did he call Gilbert 'Fish' when he was the one that came up with that nickname.

"Nice to see you too Francis! I had no idea you worked here! Does Toni know?" The French man simply shook his head no. "Now, should I give you two some time to figure out what you want to order?" They both said "yes" and Francis walked away.

"Who the hell is he and why does he call you Fish when I cam up with that?" Roderick said simply. Jealously boiled inside him, though he would never admit it. This French man was a threat and he knew it. "Okay, first of all I would never cheat on you because that would be un-awesome. Second he is just a friend. We some times go out drinking with another friend. And third, he has a boy friend."

Roderick just glared daggers at his plate. Just friends my ass. There was something going on between the two and he would find out by the end of dinner.

A/N: so that's the end of the first chapter! I will try and update once a week. And reviews are very much welcomed! Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you every one for the reviews! I have decided that who ever leave the 100th review; I will do a one shot for them!

Francis came back over to the table with their drinks and a bottle of wine. He noticed that Roderick looked angry and was curios. "Misor Roderick, there is nothing wrong is there?" Roderick just ignored him and continued to glare at his plate. " Do you both know what you will order, or should I give you two more time?" He said and winked at Gilbert. "A little more time I think."

As Francis walked back to the kitchen two men came into he door and Gilbert recognized the voices." Aloha! My boyfriend Loivno and I have come though we forgot to make reservations." Said a Spaniard. " Shut up you tomato basturd! I am not your boy friend! I am simply a friend!" a short Italian said and stomped on the taller man's foot. The Spaniard simply laughed then saw Gilbert and Roderick. "Fish! Is that you!" the taller man ran over to their table dragging the smaller behind.

"What up Antonio! And I see you brought little Loivno along too!" Gil grinned at the Italian but he only returned it with a raspberry. "No need to get huffy Loivno. You still haven't changed though. Your brother was always so much nicer." Roderick said simply and rudely putting all of his spit into the comment.

"Piss off Roderick!" said Loivno. Antonio just laughed and poked Loivno's cheeks over and over. The Italian did not retaliate but just stood there, taking the pokes in silence. " Hey Toni, why don't you eat with us? My treat." Gilbert smiled and had a waiter pull another table over before Roderick (or any one else for that madder) could object.

Francis came back and was startled by the new addition. "Toni? Why are you here? I didn't see your name on the reservation list." Toni only smiled and Gilbert explained what had happened while the French man was gone.

Roderick was furious. This was just supposed to be a date between him and Gilbert. They were done with the double dates for the time being. They were supposed to have dinner then go out to see a movie and head back to Roderick's place (because Gilbert lived with his brother) and have a heavy make out session. And this sucked balls in Roderick's book.

"Hey specks? You look pissed. Any thing wrong?" asked the albino sitting across from Roderick. "We are having a god damn double date that we didn't plan and your 'mistress' is our waiter" Roderick refrained from saying. So instead he said, "Nothing. I'm fine. Its just the wine." 'Loivno looks pissed to. And for the same reason as me.' He thought.

Francis gave Antonio and Loivno a menu then walked off to another table. Their table was left with Gilbert and Antonio talking about rugby games. Roderick listened but didn't comment. He liked rugby, but right now he wasn't in the mood. "Roddy is bad ass on the field. But I'm to awesome to beat so he always loses to me." Boasted Gilbert. 'Yea right lair. You have never one a single game against me because you suck.' He thought. Then the chat turned to Francis. "Arthur found him with some whore a few days ago. Threaten to dump him. It was an empty threat, as all ways." That caught Roderick's attention.

"He has been found before? With who?" He asked curios. Antonio and Gilbert busted out laughing. "Francis has been found with just about every one man! Some times its rape, sometimes its for money, sometimes its 'cause they wanted to, and sometimes its just boredom." Said the Spaniard. 'So Francis is a man whore. And he is French. Makes sense.' Thought Roderick.

Gilbert giggled some then started to speak. "Once I found him flirting with some bar maid while he was giving this random dude next to him a hickey." Antonio busted out laughing and Loivno excused him self. He just walked out the door, obviously bored and extremely annoyed.

"Have either of you been with him?" his new question made both of them stop laughing. Instead them just looked down at their plates mumbling about the weather. 'So they have been with him before. Just have to find out when was the last time and if they want to again.'

A/N: I know this chapter was really short but I have been kind of busy. Also thank you for my one review. And thank you to all those who made this one of your favorite stories. Please review!


End file.
